The Cheetah and the Persian
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: [Parody of The Fox and the Hound] In Australia's Savanah lives a Persian dog named Sinbad and a Cheetah named Mario. First, they want to be friends...but Sinbad is forgeting her real job.
1. Chapter 1

Once, an illegal hunter owned a farm in the savanah of Australia. His name was Lincoln he only lived with his Persian dog, Sinbad... who was a female. But Lincoln was very dangerous.

Back in the savanah's forest a baby cheetah is born and quickly runs around. His name is Mario.

But one day it snows and Lincoln and Sinbad go hunting. Sinbad has to use her special weapon which is blending in. Meanwhile, Mario and is mother are walking closer.

Mario's Mother: Mario, stop.

Mario: What's wrong mother?

Mario' s Mother: Something doesn't fell right.

A few moments are silent but one Mario turns around his mother is gone but he sees a hole.

Mario: Mother, are you down there? Mother? Hello? Mom? starts crying

Mario was left completey alone in the shivering snow and heads home. The next spring when Mario is a toddler, he decides to go out of his den and have fun. He finds a little rabbit and starts chasing it.

Mario: Hey, come back:)

He chases the bunny under a tree, around a pride, and closer and closer to the farm. When Mario sees the farm he is satisfied.

Mario: Cool, other animal! I wonder if they wanna play!

Mario kreeps into the goat pin.

Goat 1#: Sinbad, help! A fishious cheetah is coming to destroy us! faints

Mario: Where is the fishious cheetah? Somebody help me!

Sinbad enters growling in the goat pin and chases Mario out.

Sinbad: Hey cat! Get back here!

Lincoln: You go get em Sin!

Sinbad chases Mario straight back in his den.

Sinbad: Where are you! You fshious little... hey you're kinda cute.

Mario: Love at first sight I guess.

Sinbad: Look, right now I'm supose to be killing you but I'm gonna let you go.

Mario: Please stay! You're really being nice and I don't have any friends yet. What's your name?

Sinbad: My name's Sinbad. And you...

Mario: Mario's my name and fun is my game.

Sinbad: haha. you're funny Mario maybe I can hang out for a little while...oh, probably not. You see Mar, I'm the fishious one around here.

Mario: No you're not.

Sinbad: YES, I am. I kill buffalo, lions, weasels, and cheetahs.

Mario: Then why don't you act that way around me?

Sinbad: Gee, I don't know...

Mario: Friends...?

Sinbad: The best.

Sinbad leaves and retreives home.

Mario: calling back So how bout tommorow?

Sinbad: I wont forget?


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon Mario ran up to Sinbad's home.

Mario: Hey Sin, ya there?

Goat: Get away, get away!

MArio: No you don't understand. Sinbad's my friend.

Goat: She's in the front but I don't trust you.

Mario: Sin?

Sinbad: Mario, hush. Master's only inside.

Mario: Alright, golly it looks like you're a busy puppy.

Sinbad: Yeah.

Mario: Well c'mon, let's play.

Sinbad: Uh hem, there's a problem about that.

Mario: What problem?

Sinbad: One the master's right inside. And two, my rope leash is on.

Mario: No prob.

Mario slashed the rope with his razor claws.

Sinbad: You're so lively.

Mario: I try.

The dou ran down in the forest and just wildabeast for fun. After their play the layeddown in the saharri heat.

Lincoln: Sinbad! You mutt come back here.

Mario: You have to go so soon?

Sinbad: Eventually I'll be back, Let's just croos our claws that he doesn't put a chain around me next time.

MArio: You're to beautiful to be chained.

Sinbad: Thank you!

Simba: Hey kid! You better watch out.

Nala: Yeah, she can turn on you any second.

Mario: What do you mean?

Nala: That their, is a hunting machine.

Simba: Yeah, she is the hunter...and we three are the hunted.

Mario: Sinbad would never do that--

Simba: Kid, you ain't know what dogs are really like.

Nala: My cousin got killed and furred by one of dem hunters.

Simba: Hope you changed your mind.

With that they walked away.

Mario: Sinbad would never harm OR kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**That night, Mario was in his den. He remembered the words of Simba and Nala.

Mario: They don't know anything. It's not like they ever came in contact with a dog.

(remebering Simba' s words): Yeah, that thing can _cross in you at**ANY SECOND.**_

Mario was scared. His best friend really wasn't gonna hurt him would she? Than again...what made his mother die?

Meanwhile, Sinbad was checking on th sheep and goats.

Goat: You should tell him before it's to late.

Sinbad: No, I couldn't possibly--we're best friends!

Goat: Yes, but who's the one that wanted to kill him in the first place AND WHO was the one that killed his mother! Sinbad, you're going to soft. I'm just trying to protect you.

SInbad: Well, there's something special in him. Something in his eyes that just tell me so:

**_Something in his eyes... tell me just, why I, am stoppin. We must have lost, our minds! We can close, our eyes! And even, we still see eachother's. Life's, gettin to be, just a little unwind. Seems like everyone sits. Way out on the seats. I'm stuck here, on the show. The sun's always shin'in! But never for me. Why, should we try, anymore. (starts to remember what fun she had with Mario) Tell me just, tell me just! Why, I stopped my hunt'in. I should only go, for my dream! I know I should go, only for, my dreams!_**

It was about 2:00 in the morning and Sinbad knew she had to decide.

Lincoln: Come on in, Sinbad. It's gettin kinda hot and cold in this low life.

Sinbad slowly walked to her house inside next to the fire.

Goat: Remember what I said. Remember...to do the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sinbad did not feel at ease. She was going to have to tell Mario that she is responsible for his mom's death. Just in time, Mario was already running happily up the hill to Sinbad. Than Sinbad ran away from her owner.

Lincoln: Again you dang mutt?

Sinbad: Mario go back to your den.

Mario: What?

Sinbad: Please, I need to talk to you.

The dou ran back to the forest.

Mario: So what do you want?

Sinbad: I don't know how to put this. M-Ma-Mario...

Mario: Yes?

Sinbad: I-I k----

Mario: Sorry, you faded.

sinbad: I-I, I killed your mother.

Mario: No! No!

Sinbad: I'm sorry, Mario. I'm so sorry.

**_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone.  
But there's nothing I can say to change,  
the things I've done.  
Of all the things I hid from you,  
I cannot hide the shame.  
And I pray someone, something will come.  
to take away the pain! There's no way out of this dark place.  
No hope, no future.  
I know I can't be free.  
But I can't see another way.  
I can't face another day. Tell me where, did I go wrong.  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone.  
I'd do everything differently,  
but I can't turn back the time.  
There's no shelter from the storm,  
inside of me! There's no way out of this dark place.  
No hope, no future.  
I know I can't be free.  
But I can't see another way.  
I can't face another day._**

Mario ran to a further tree.

Mario: Why? Did she mean to? She never hurt me.

Nala and Simba's voice: We told you.

Mario: cry

Meanwhile, Sinbad goes back to her house.

Goat: Did you tell him?

SInbad: crying I did are you happy? Now he'll never speak to me again and you don't know how much fun we had together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sinbad was half write, they didn't speak to eachother for a year. By this time both of them grew up. Sinbad was relieved the goat was dead, and Mario got some new friends! But one day Mario tried to go up toSinbad's house one last time.

Mario: pssp, Sinbad.

Sinbad: Hualt, who goes there!

Mario: It's me MArio. Remember?

Sinbad: Oh that's right I smalled ya.

Mario: I just wanted to know if you wanted to play some more.

Sinbad: Well, I thought you'd never forgive me.

Mario: Well, golly I sure did. Don't tell me you don't remember we were best friends?

Sinbad: Well, I wreck'in I do and I'm sorry for your mother incodent.

Mario: That's not a problem now and---. What happen ta ya?

Sinbad: Lincoln put me on a chain so I woldn't run away.

Mario: Well, that's just dog gone abusin I tell ya. I'm gonna do to that man what I should've done a long times go.

Mario krept to the door of the house.

Sinbad: Mario, don't wake da master's up. He'll get offly made and blast your head off.

Mario: Relax, I got this.

Sinbad: It's a bad idea.

Mario krept through the door and vanished.

Lincoln: DANG SHOOTIN CAT!

Before Sinbad knew it she was off her leash and chasing Mario.

Sinbad: I'm so sorry.

Mario: I you don't mean it!

Through the hole sahhari there was shooting and barking and running.

Linoln: Catch up you stupid dog!

Lincoln slapped the persian. Mario had enough he stood up and arched his back like a demestic cat.

Lincoln: Sinbad, what ya waitin for? Gettem!

Mario pounced and bit Lincoln's leg, than ran takeing Sinbad with him.

Lincoln: I'll get the law on you feline! I soon as I stops bleedin.

MArio: Does it hurt?

Sinbad: Only a little. Are you ok?

Mario: Shucks, I'm fine.

Sinbad: You're bleeding.

Mario: Where?

Snbad: A little spot by the neck.

Mario: I feel fine. I'll feel fine as long as you're my friend.

Sinbad: Ihave someone for you to meet.

Sinbad shows a girl cheetah.

Sinbad: Her names Vanessa. How do you like her.

Mario: Is she ever beautiful.

Sinbad: I try.

Vanessa: Hello, big boy. I hear you're awfully brave.

MArio: That I am Ms.

Vanessa: Don't you mean Mrs?

Mario's eyes widened.

Sinbad: Love at first sight I guess. Have fun you to.

Mario: I will and Sinbad, I'll never foget you and these wonderful times in my life. Oh and you know who else thanks you?

Sinbad: Vanessa?

Mario: Nope my mother.

Sinbad: Tell her Dogs and Cats can be friends and I'll love you a little more than Vanessa.

Mario: Will do.

Vanessa: Oh Mario.

Mario: Gotta go.

**The End**


End file.
